Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an impact feedback operation device for providing a virtual operation feeling for an operator when the operation device is operated by the operator.
Description of the Related Art:
Conventionally, there is known an operation device having a touch sensor on an operation part which is operated by touching of the operator's finger, in order to provide a virtual operation feeling (click feeling) to an operator when the operator operates the operation part, wherein shape memory alloy is used as an actuator (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 5836276). In the operation device, shape memory alloy is contracted and expanded by Joule heating of the shape memory alloy for a short time period to thereby generate vibration (impact) instantaneously. By transmitting this vibration to the operation part which is touched by the operator's finger, the operator can feel the response (feedback) to pressing of the operation part, i.e., experience the operation feeling. Hereinafter, the operation device using shape memory alloy as an actuator will be referred to as an “impact feedback operation device”.